The Pantomime
by TamTamKabam
Summary: When a sizable inheritance lands into Santana's lap it brings more into her life than she could have ever predicted.
1. Sentenced to Vacation

She pulled into the drive way looking up at the house set back away from the road a bit with a short driveway that led up to a home with a beautiful modern Victorian style exterior. As she put the car in park she took a deep breath and turned the vehicle off. Opening the door and stepping out of the car she lookup up in disbelief at her current situation. How was she here and how was she at the receiving end of such a lackluster chain of events.

It was a beautiful partially cloudy day in LA that was surprisingly not too hot for it being the middle of June. She was actually happy she had taken an extended lunch to meet with her lawyer and get all of her 'things' sorted out. She had taken time to drive to the house with much hesitancy but she was curious.

As she went to shut the car door her cell phone began to ring on her center console. Picking it up and looking at the caller ID she hopped back into her car and headed towards downtown.

Santana Lopez was a fresh out of residency doctor at Golden State Regional Hospital, and a damn good one at that. She was a Los Angeles native accepted to UCI and graduated as a Bio-Chem major and got early acceptance to The David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA. Being a valuable and hard working asset might have been an understatement in her case, but she never let her hard earned success get to her head.

Santana liked to be known for her wit and stubbornness and everyone especially her coworkers were aware of this. She had always be the one to out smart the kids in school and over achieve just to prove she could do something. After awhile people learned that if she couldn't actually beat them in something she would use her cunning words to make them feel inferior to her.

Pulling into the parking garage of the hospital parking in the employee section she exited her car quickly. She walked into the reception area of the hospital sighting her favorite coworker and best friend Kurt Hummel.

She had met him her first year of medical school at UCLA. He had run into her by accident while exiting a lab and when she went to use her vicious words to insult him he told her that she should really invest in a pair of glasses or stay off his walkway. Although he was totally joking and being purposefully flamboyant she softened her face and laughed a little. She couldn't help but find him oddly interesting. They had almost hit if off right away after that. She never saw him as a threat or someone trying to prove her wrong. More as a confidant in the art of medicine and life. He had taught her things she didn't know and vice versa they were the perfect duo. When they both had gotten the same internship and residency hospital they couldn't have been happier. Kurt had been one of the best things to come into Santana's life. He was her best friend and understood her inside and out. Just as she did when it came to him.

"Yo, Hummel what's the deal with your call?"

"Chief wanted to see you in his office like an hour ago!"

"Whoa what the hell? Why am I hearing about this now Kurt?" said in a mixture of fear and exasperation.

"Look I told him you had the stuff to deal with regarding…well ya know."

Santana walked away letting out a grunt of frustration and headed towards the elevators. She knew this could only be about one thing. One thing she had really thought she had forever avoided.

The thing with Chief Jackson is that he knows all of his Doctors very well on an individual level. He had taken a serious interest in Santana when she started at Golden State as an intern the summer before her residency started. She was quick on her feet with being able to identify illnesses and diagnose correctly. It was almost like breathing to her. Completely natural without the need to work to hard to do it well. He was very aware of this.

"Afternoon chief" she said as she stepped into his office reluctantly.

"Lopez! So nice of you to finally join me. Even though I do recall we were supposed to have this conversation a long time ago?"

"Ch-" she started

"Stop!" he said as he rose his hand to cut her off before giving her the chance to further give him anymore excuses or reasons as to why she hadn't decided on a specialty or submit her paperwork to work as an ER intake doctor.

"Please sit. Did you know Doctor that you have never once took a sick day or vacation day since starting here at my hospital as a med student?"

"Well, yes but I nev-" being cut off again

"AND did you know that I as your chief can…hmm what's a good word to use" he forwarded

"Direct, yes that's a good one. I can direct you to take some time off if I see the need to have you do so. For health reasons of course."

Santana's eyes widened at the words and started to frantically think of reasons that she couldn't possibly take anytime off but her brain was coming up empty and she was quickly running out of time. She had never needed to take anytime off. Anything she ever needed to get done on her personal time was always taken care of on her few days off. She wasn't to big on going out and clubbing or to bars and didn't have a significant other or children to take care of. She was beyond independent and made time for her family members during the holidays or communicated through email every so often. There was nothing taking up her time except for laundry, sleep and work.

"You're young go and get away somewhere. Hawaii or Europe or something. Go to the beach, Go visit your family. Or decorate that new home of yours?"

She winced at the last few words of his statement.

"Look Lopez starting tomorrow you will not be allowed in this hospital for 14 days unless for serious health reasons. That's two weeks to figure out what you want to do. You know were I want you and frankly you know where you really belong"

Santana let out a deep breath and looked down to her lap knowing she wouldn't win this one even if she tried.

"There's an envelope up in PEDS with your name on it. Take it home and I guess do with it what you will. I just really hope it ends up across my desk and not in some trash can."

Yes chief was all she could say. Everything about his words hit her the wrong way. She knew the next 14 days would be hard for her but she would have to do it. She would have to find a way to kill time until she was allowed to get back to doing what she did best.

As she walked out of his office he told her to enjoy the rest of her day and have a good vacation.

On the elevator up to PEDS she took her time in solitude to regain her composure and forget about everything else the chief had said to her. She didn't want to look or feel defeated over something really so miniscule.

When the elevator doors opened she spotted Kurt at the discharge desk talking to a nurse with a binder in his hands. He was probably explaining to her something about a patient or telling her she had done something wrong. The thought made Santana smile a little as she approached him

"Hey Hummel you got a minute?" she asked as the nurse begun to walk away

"Yeah sure thing. Acutally lets go grab something from the cafeteria and talk. I'm ravished. I could use a coffee and some pie"

"Fat ass" Santana mumbled and Kurt pushed her arm playfully at her name calling

As they headed down the hall to the cafeteria on the 5th floor Kurt gave her a few curious glances wondering why she looked so stern

"So whats going on? Did something happen today while you were out?"

"No no its about that thing with chief again. He's making me take 2 weeks off as some kind of like punishment for not going into PEDS after my residency"

"Well, although I don't agree with it as a punishment I do think that you should take some time off given everyth-"

"Stop it right there Hummel! I am fine and you know it. I really just wanted to let you know that your partner in crime wasn't going to be here for a few weeks and that if you wanted to grace yourself with my presence you'd have to do so on your own time"

"Geez Santana always with the sarcasm and humor"

"I'm hilarious and you know it Kurt."

"Yeah I do know it. Doesn't mean it can't be annoying at times. What are you gonna do for the next 2 weeks anyways? You know you can't come around here. If chief saw you he'd probably kill you"

"Oh ya! He totally said I couldn't be here unless it was for 'serious health reasons' " she says in a mocking voice trying to impersonate her boss. Kurt just chuckles and shakes his head knowingly.

"I don't know though, probably go to the beach. Maybe I'll go see a few movies, jump off a cliff, gouge my eyes out for the heck of it" She said condescendingly dreading having to find something to do other than work "probably pack and Move uggghh"

She drops her head to the table dramatically dreading the evitable.

"Don't be so dramatic. You'll be fine Santana. If you need help I have tomorrow and Saturday off and I'm sure you can find a few others to help."

Smiling at him with appreciation they both got up and headed back to finish out their shifts. Knowing she would probably get patronized for being on any other floor she decided to help Kurt out with some intake and discharge charts at the desk. They were about an hour into sorting and going through their charts when a nurse came up to the desk laying another chart down.

"Hey guys this just came up from the intake nurse in the ER. She said the kid had an allergic reaction and the doc wanted him kept under close watch for the next 48 hours so they're admitting him up here and they want someone to go over the charts and just explain to the kids parents what's going to be going on"

"Yea sure thing no problem!" Kurt said to the nurse before she smiled and walked away.

He turned to Santana handing her the binder as she looked up at him giving him a look like she had just witnessed something crazy.

"Why are you handing that to me?"

"Look Lopez I actually have to get this done by the end of my shift and as much as I love you helping me you should go and talk to the kid and his parents. Your shift is almost over and we both know you'll handle the situation perfectly"

"Fine" she stated as she sighed and got up taking the chart with her to study closely.

About ten minutes later the kid was in his room fast asleep and his parents sitting in chairs on either side of his bed. As Santana entered the room they stood.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Allen I'm Doctor Lopez. I just came in to go over some basic stuff with you guys while your son is here. The doctor wanted to keep him here to keep a close eye on him because this was an unknown allergen and he went right into anaphylactic shock. They want to make sure his vitals stay normal run a few minor tests and explain to you guys what an epi-pen is and how to use it."

"So he is okay now right? They aren't keeping him because he is hurt still or anything?" the boys mother asked feverently

"No, he is perfectly okay. Things like this happen all the time with kids who aren't aware of certain allergens they have. Peanuts are a very common allergy and it's very easy to stick to your regular diet without have to alter it because of this newfound allergy. Dr. Johnson will be here for the next 24 hours to assist you guys as well as the nurse on duty. Everything you need to know will be posted on this white board. If you have any further questions or concerns feel free to ask anyone at any time"

"Thank you so much Doctor we appreciate it"

After a few more short exchanged about vitals the cafeteria and TV channels Santana returned to the desk to let Kurt know she would be headed out soon. Just before leaving Kurt though she remembered the envelope she needed to pick up.

"Hey Kurt do you know anything about an envelope I'm suppose to be picking up?"

"Oh yeah its at the discharge desk are you going to get it on your way out?" he asked curiously as he slowly turned his eyes to see her reaction to his question.

She was looking back at him with a dirty look on her face that she knew he would take as a 'Shut the fuck up Hummel you know I am"

"Yes not that it's really any of your business"

"Don't be such an ass hat Santana"

She slaps him hard upside his head as he flinches away knowing he would be receiving some kind of blow for the rude remark.

They sit in silence finishing up a few charts. Santana has stuck around to help Kurt out so that they could get a late dinner together and discuss meeting up to help her move. The floor had become pretty quiet as it had gotten late and most of the kids were asleep and nurses and doctors leaving for shift change. Just as they had finished up the heard the elevator ding down the hall. The both looked up to see two people exit together.

Heading down the hall at first all they could see was . An older doctor probably around 65 or so with white hair that matched his white coat. He had been in PEDS most of his life. Apart from serving as a medic in the Vietnam War he had dedicated his life to aiding children.

Then another figure appeared right beside him it was clear they were having a discussion but they were to far to hear or really even see them to well. Santana went back to finishing up her last chart without a second glance at the two walking towards them. Just as she went to put everything away for the night she heard someone speaking to Kurt.

"Good evening Kurt"

"Evening Pierce"

At that moment Santana looked up and was met with a tall beautiful blonde with Sapphire eyes. She was wearing pink scrubs and a smile that had made her nearly stop breathing. As the Blonde continued to walk past the desk she had realized she had been staring when Kurt cleared his throat.

"We going still or did you want to stick around and stare some more?"

"Shut it Hummel lets go"

They left in separate vehicles agreeing to meet at a place near their apartment complex. Although they weren't roommates during residency Kurt and Santana had decided to move in relatively close together saving all kinds of time and money to meet up for studying or work. They had discovered an amazing hole in the wall café type place that was open 24/7 their first year of med school together. It was the perfect place to study and eat. Much to Santana's liking they made a killer organic cup of joe.

It wasn't your typical café though. There was a small bar towards the back that was used on the weekends only the rest of the place had low tables with love seats and huge sofa styled chairs perfect and comfortable for relaxing and studying. It also had high-rise tables for those just looking for a quick bit and a full grille and deli. They had also discovered that on Wednesday nights the café had an amazing open mic night. Being in LA the art scene was nothing short of amazing and they had each had their fair share of duets and solos they'd performed.

After ordering they sat in their usual spot. Kurt siting in a big green chair with a tall back and Santana across from him in her favorite blue love seat that she sank right into every time.

"Its so far from here, I'm gonna miss being just up the street from this place" Santana said

"Yeah but it will always be here and I'll be close by so there's a few reasons to come around"

He laughed

"As if I wont see you at work everyday" Santana said matter of factly. One thing Santana wouldn't be too afraid to admit was that she was comfortable with the way her life had turned out. Living alone close to her best friend in the heart of the city working her dream job. What she wouldn't admit was that this whole moving situation made her feel like she was losing all of that. On top of all of it being sentenced to vacation, as she would put it, wasn't helping.

"Hey so how's about I come over and help you get everything packed up then we can go see a movie or something and Saturday we can get you all moved up there?"

Santana just stared at her food contemplating everything he had just said. She knew she would say yes but in doing so it felt like she was allowing herself to be excited or something over it all.

"Look Santana, I know you're hesitant about all of this but you're not in it alone. Hell! I'll even come visit you everyday I can while you're on your so called vacation," he said trying to reassure her that everything would be just fine. He knew her moving into that house was really all just part of some unspoken ultimatum. She just wouldn't ever admit it.

"Fine have it your way Queen Latifah, My apartment 9am stat or you're paying for lunch AND dinner."

"9am stat roger that Sergeant Satan" He said in a playful deep voice.

She threw a French fry at him as their laughter died down. They ate the rest of their food making small talk about work and life. When it started to creep into the morning hours they both agreed to head home having a day full of packing ahead of them and parted their ways.

Unlocking her apartment door and stepping into the darkness she didn't even bother turning on a light to get to her bedroom. She had lived there for so long without ever even rearranging the furniture that she could navigate herself around blind if that was ever the unfortunate case.

Stepping into the hot shower she let the water wash off everything that had happened that day. Attempting to let it go and fine some serenity within her. Releasing all the stress and tension from her meeting with her family's lawyer to being exiled from her job for 2 weeks. Maybe she did need a vacation. A long trip away from everything that was currently going on in her life. To Santana's surprise, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow that night. Getting the exact kind of rest she needed.

Loud. Just very loud and very annoying. The alarm clock from Santana's phone was blaring into her hear at 8am on a Friday morning. Turning it off and groaning loudly she threw the duvet over her head wishing that she didn't have to wake up today.

She was dressed, ready and already growing impatient with Kurt. It was already 9:17am. He was, from her experience, a very punctual person so for him to not be standing in Santana's apartment let alone not answering phone calls to explain his tardiness was highly unusual. She decided to head over to his place to see why the sleeping beauty wasn't already up and at 'em this morning. Kurt's apartment was only 3 complex's away so the walk wasn't too far but for Santana to have to do all this extra work she was growing frustrated.

Knocking on Kurt's door she waited to hear movement inside signaling that he was going to answer but to her luck no avail. She knocked louder and yelled at him to open the door not caring if she woke any still sleeping neighbors. Just then she heard a shuffling behind the door and the sound of the chain lock and dead bolt being unlocked. As the door swung open Santana was about to start her ranting when she was met with a slightly disoriented tall figure with long blonde hair wearing nothing but underwear and a tee shirt, trying to look at her through squinted eyes adjusting to the sunlight.

Santana stood there frozen unable to get her brain to tell her body to say something or even register that the person in front of her was asking if she was going to answer her phone that was ringing in her pocket. When she was finally able snap out of her trance Santana frantically grabbed her phone out of her pocket seeing Kurt on her caller ID.

"Damn it Kurt where the hell are you? Why are you late? And please oh please give me a good explaination as to why there is half naked female standing in your apartment" she said in a hush tone stepping away from the girl in his apartment making sure she wouldn't hear the last part of her rant.

"_Calm your tah tahs Snix I went to go pick up coffee and breakfast and on my way back some idiot hit a fire hydrant and they blocked off the main road back so I had to go the long way" _

"I apologize for not calling you and letting you know. It is illegal to drive and talk these days" Kurt said as he was no longer talking into the phone and instead approaching Santana with coffee and food while she was still standing in front of his apartment hanging up her phone as she saw him walking towards her. The blonde had retreated back into the apartment to properly dress herself and was returning to open the door again as Kurt was walking up. They both looked up to see the door open and the girl reappear.

"Oh hey Britt!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! First off I would like to apologize for this super long delay between updates. A lot has been going on in my life the past two months and its only gotten crazier for me. I've also lost almost all inspiration for this fic , BUT I did start a new outline in hopes to take it in a different direction than originally planned. Im hoping with that my inspiration to write will come back. Thanks for everyone who followed just after the first chapter. I hope to get back on track with writing soon. If you have any questions hit me up via PM! Have a wonderful Wednesday.

-Tam


End file.
